


Luviagelita's Reluctant Services

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Harems, Masochism, Reluctant Sadist, Smut, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: A Fate/Stay Night fanfic about Luviagelita and Shirou. Luvia decided to reward Shirou from his great work, and promised "anything". However, Shirous request for a handjob took her off-guard. Eventually she relented and agreed and did what she promised, even though she didn't like it a one bit.
Relationships: Luvia Edelfelt/Emiya Shirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Luviagelita's Reluctant Services

Luvia watched me with a proud smile on her face.  
"Shero, I am really pleased with your behavior at the ball.  
It is rare to find a manservant as good as you, so I'm going to do an exemption, and give you a reward of your choice."  
"No, I'm not kidding. You can request anything you desire. Money, food, new clothes or even one of those video-games you love to play."  
"Come on, let me hear it", Luvia encouraged me while placing her hands on her hips.  
I pondered for a while. Should I do it? I have always been really attracted to Luvia... well, I mean, who isn't.  
She's a beautiful foreign noble, with a body that puts all the girls I know to shame.  
Should I do it?  
Should I ask her to...?  
"Um, Miss Luvia... could you..."  
"No need to be shy Shero. I'll grant any wish you want!"  
"Well... could you... give me a h-handjob...?"  
"Hm...?", Luvia tilted her head. "Hand... job? What do you..."  
For some reason, it took her a while to understand my request. Maybe because she didn't expect it.  
However, the moment she understood, the confused look on her face turned into pure disgust.  
"Y-you... how dare you... You insolent...", she growled, while her eyebrows started twitching.  
Despite being obviously against the idea, she suddenly sighs, as if giving up.  
"I... curses... I did say anything didn't I..."  
Luvia lets out another massive sigh while burying her face into her hands.  
"As I am part of the great Edelfelt family, my job as the only living member, is to keep up our noble reputation...  
And it would tarnish it, if I... didn't keep my word..."  
For a moment she twitched in rage, almost looking like she was going to scream.  
Then another heavy sigh escaped from her lips.  
"*sigh* As you wish Shirou", Luvia said.  
For the first time ever, she actually called me Shirou, instead of one of her nicknames.  
There was nothing funny about this. Her ice cold eyes stared a hole in me, as she moved closer to me.  
While walking towards me, she mumbled something in Finnish, her native tongue.  
I obviously didn't understand a word, but it was clear that it wasn't anything positive.  
Instead of stopping next to me, she walked by and opened a drawer behind me and took a pair of white silk gloves from there.  
"What? Did you think I would touch... it... with my bare hands?", she said coldly, with additional disgust added to the word "it".  
She obviously didn't want to say the word and wasn't going to. To be honest, just the thought of Luvia using a word "cock" was actually kinda arousing.  
However, now wasn't the time for fantasies. Luvia stared me in disgust the entire time she put her gloves on.  
"Shirou, if you touch me, I will kill you. Painfully.", she said with a voice without any emotion.  
She was dead serious. Tohsaka had told me multiple times how capable of a mage Luvia was, so I had no intention of disobeying and trying what would happen if I did.  
Instead of doing anything, she crossed her arms and kept staring me.  
"Umm... Miss Luvia... wha-"  
"Take off your clothes.", she said.  
"Wha-? Isn't just opening my pants eno-"  
She clenched her teeth so hard I could actually hear it. Suddenly a fireball appeared into her hand.  
While shaking with rage, ready to explode at any second, she slowly repeated the words: "Take. Off. Your. Clothes."  
Shit! She was going to snap! Any second now!  
She obviously hated this with all her soul. So to try and not to anger her anymore, I quickly did as she commanded and undressed completely.  
This fortunately calmed her down enough, so that the fireball in her hand disappeared.  
I sat at the nearby chair Luvia was pointing at.  
I was feeling a bit cold and also bit embarrassed. However, being embarrassed was one of my smallest problems. At least compared to the fact,  
that this enraged Scandinavian was ready to kill me at any second if I disobeyed her.  
Even when I undressed and sat where she told me to, she still just kept staring me.  
“Um… y-you can start if you wan-”, I quickly stopped my sentence.  
She didn’t actually do anything, but I swear I could see her muscles tighten a bit. Just by stopping there, I might’ve escaped a certain death.  
After a while, that seemed last an eternity, she finally kneeled between my legs. However, before doing so, she grabbed a pillow and placed it on the floor.  
Once again, letting out a big sigh, after which she finally started fulfilling my request.  
“Holy shit! Luvia is actually touching my cock”, is what I thought to myself. After fantasizing about her for so long, finally being touched by her was like a dream come true.  
However, I tried to contain my excitement, cause while jerking me off, Luvia looked like she hated every second of it. I was afraid of what she would do, if she got angry again.  
There was something weird about this though, despite looking like she hated touching me, she actually did a pretty good job. Amazing to be honest. Tohsaka had given me handjobs in the past, but this was actually much better than even Rin’s best ones. It’s like… if Luvia have had some experience with handjobs. I wasn’t going to ask her that though, instead I focused on enjoying the service she provided to me. Her hand felt so good, that I accidently let out a moan. I personally didn’t think anything of it. Tohsaka had admitted that she likes it when I make sounds. Helps her know that she does good job apparently.  
However, Luvia reacted differently.  
“Shirou, you make sounds that belong to a lower class prostitute. Please shut your mouth”, she said while squeezing my cock way too hard.  
I gritted my teeth while trying avoid screaming in pain. That would make matters even worse.  
Somehow I managed not to scream. After that I didn’t let out any moans. I didn’t want to make her any more enraged, than she already was.  
She had been stroking me awhile, and even thought I feels great, her anger was bit distracting. Even though I knew it was a bad idea, I decided to ask her, if she would be willing to go even further.  
“Um… Miss Luvia…”, I mumbled.  
Luvia slowly moved her gaze towards me, but didn’t say anything.  
The message was clear, “select your words carefully”, she told me with her eyes.  
Maybe it was because I was really horny, or just stupid, or both, but I decided to ask anyways.  
“C-could you show me your breasts? I would like to watch them while you-”.  
An instant mistake. A grave error.  
Suddenly the grip around my cock tightened to the point I was scared something actually broke.  
Her eyes locked with mine. Her face was filled with pure rage.  
“How… how dare you! You fuc-... you… classless ape! How dare you to even suggest that I would show my high-class body to a perverted animal like you?! You disgust me Shirou!”, she screamed at me, while almost using a word I never would’ve thought I’d hear her use.  
While viciously assaulted by her words, my masochistic tendencies surfaced and my cock twitched in her hand.  
She immediately noticed it and stopped on her tracks.  
“You… ugh… you are one of that kind of people…”, she said in a voice filled with disgust. Her face had a look on it, that clearly messaged, that she didn’t even want to be in a same room with me.  
She didn't say anything and just started stroking me again.  
The quality of the handjob was still excellent, but this time, there was even less eye contact.  
Gladly, I was getting close. I could feel my orgasm approaching, and my hips started getting restless. Somehow Luvia was able to pick up the hints.  
“*sigh* Finally…I thought this would never end. If I’m forced to compliment you on something, your stamina is at least respectable…”  
I really don’t know if what she said was a good or a bad thing. But I didn’t care. I was getting close. Finally I would cum with Luvias hand.  
Her pace was getting faster and faster. As I was getting to the point of no return, I somehow managed to resist the urge to announce my upcoming climax.  
Finally, my mind blanked and the orgasm overcame my entire body. My cock started to shoot cum out of its tip.  
Surprisingly, Luvia actually didn’t even seem fazed. She elegantly kept stroking me, while making sure directing the most of the cum to her glove. Not a drop was on the floor or on her clothes.  
She looked at the her cum covered glove for a second, with an emotionless expression and then with one fell swoop, threw the glove to a nearby trash can.  
“I feel bad for the maid who hast to empty that bin…”, she mumbled.  
She quickly got up and removed her other glove as well, also throwing it away like a trash.  
She turned her towards me, looking like she was unsure whether she was going to scream at me or not.  
Apparently she decided not to, because she turned away.  
“We are never going to discuss about this again. I’m allowing you to continue to serve me, because of your excellent results. But I’ll only say this once…”.  
She turned her face back towards me.  
“Don’t try your luck”.  
Emotionless and possibly deadly words.  
My body is confused. On the other hand, I don’t mind a strong willed woman to take a lead and dominate me. That’s right up my alley and it’s definitely something I’ve wanted to try for a while, because Rin obviously can’t do it. She is a 100% submissive. On the other hand though, I don’t want to die.  
With those words, Luvia left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second work. I wasn't happy with the first one at all. However, this in my opinion, is already a much better one. However, I'm still an amateur, and I will get better! :D
> 
> This is a story about a reluctant Luviagelita giving Shirou a handjob. However, it's with consent as Luvia agrees to do it on her own. The kink here is kinda the disgusted sadist woman kink, so I can't say this is really a "vanilla" story. For masochists :)
> 
> I am planning maybe making a one, where Luvia is the submissive one and Shirou tries to get her to drop her "noble guard" and release her "wild side"
> 
> Anyways, if you found this, and read it. Thank you for reading it! :)
> 
> (If you want to, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels))


End file.
